


The Street Fair

by CandyPsychologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dorks and smooches, F/M, Humanstuck, Mindless Fluff, Oneshot, This is complete almost plotless fluff don't mind me, also guns, but like toy guns but still I guess, guns tw, other than that!!! I hope you like it!!, weapons tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPsychologist/pseuds/CandyPsychologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little oneshot fluff for the Croxy<br/>Plot idea given to me by applecherry108 on tumblr ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Street Fair

Because magic is real as shit  
X  
"This music is awful."  
Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you can't believe this grump.  
Though you had SO KINDLY offered to DRIVE HIM all the way to only the biggest street festival of the year, and had walked across the entire goddamn park to get him his stupid funnel cake, he was gonna complain about the music.  
Unbelievable.  
"Come oooooooon Ampora, I wanna go play games!!  
"Or should I say  
"Am-BORE-a?" The blonde let out a giggle, pulling on the sputtering boy's arm.  
The tents were all set up. There were betting games led by slightly-shady looking guys with card suits on their tuxedos, and shooting games allowing you to win big prizes. There were colorful, blinking lights just twinkling on as the sun began to set, stretching between the tents, as far down the street as the eye could see. There were spray-tattoos run by miserable-looking sisters and ring-toss by excited brothers, and games and prizes and fun to be had.  
"Hey Rox, vwhy don't we play this one?" Cronus pointed to a booth not far from them, a classic balloon-dart game. Roxy glanced at it and stopped dead in her tracks.  
The stuffed animal prizes, scattered around the stall, were quite unappealing- save for one beautiful, lime-green wizard kitty.  
Her eyes widened.  
She needed it with all her soul.  
Seeing what made her so shocked, Cronus gently guided her toward the booth, smirking at her wide eyes and ridiculous grin.  
"I'll win you it Rox, just watch."  
With much bravado, he picked up one of the darts, stepping a bit away from the entrance of the booth. With careful precision he closed his left eye, brought the dart back, aimed, and sent the dart towards its target.  
It stopped a good three feet short, causing Roxy to double over giggling.  
Flustered, he picked up the second dart, aimed again, and...  
Missed.  
This went on for a good twenty darts. People in line behind them were complaining, and Roxy was trying to cheer him on between her breathless laughter.  
He finally, embarrassed, began apologizing to her.  
"Rox I'm sorry the wveight on this is vwrong I don't think I can get it-" She cut him off with a wave of her hand, wiping a tear from her eye.  
"It's fine, chief, there are tons of them all over the fair." He flushed considerably, mumbling out a 'Right.' as they moved on.  
X  
An hour later, after making their way through most of the fair and Cronus having struck out at no less than twenty different games, they arrived at the shooting games.  
Sideways glances flew between them, along with coy smirks.  
Turning to face each other, faces flushed with excitement, they both grinned.  
"I'm SO gonna beat you, Cro." She taunted, eyes alight.  
"You wish." He smirked, flexing and grinning, pulling a cigarette out and clenching it between his teeth.  
Turning away, they both stepped up to the booth.  
Relaxed, Cronus loaded his rifle with the fake ammo, grinning slightly. This was something he could do. He could shoot rifles. He had this under his thumb.  
Next to him, with almost military precision, Roxy quickly loaded her shotgun, snapping the blank shell into place. She held it up to her eye and fired almost before Cronus was even finished loading, waiting for the man's signal. Hurriedly, he scrambled to catch up.  
"FIRE!"  
Their guns went off simultaneously, and they loaded again.  
"FIRE!"  
Bam  
"FIRE!"  
Bam  
After five shots were fired, they were both out of their given ammo.  
They tied.  
They set down the rifles, grinning madly as the targets came steadily closer. The man glanced at them, then back at the two teens.  
"Congradulations!" He announced with a grin. "You've both won the grand prizes! Pick anything from the top shelf!" The prizes on the top were gigantic, stuffed animals of all kinds. Teddy bears, rams, bulls, monsters, crabs, jellyfish, purple bunnies, pink wizard kitties- too many to name.  
Cronus eagerly requested aforementioned pink wizard kitty, and Roxy mumbled and gestured towards the one in a dark corner Cronus couldn't quite get out. The man went and, using a pole, bringing down the pink prize, walked back and handed it to Cronus, who took it with great pride.  
"Here, Rox." He said, presenting her with the fuisha feline. She grinned happily, hugging it closer. Leaning up on tiptoe (and pulling herself up by his shoulder), she pecked him on the lips.  
"Thank you Cro!"  
He blushed madly, stumbling over his words.  
The man came back and handed over to Roxy the prize she had chosen.  
Still grinning, she held it out to him in a patch of light given off by the lanterns. A plushy, gigantic, violet seahorse, with white gill slits.  
He stopped for a minute carefully taking it from her, looking over it and back at her.  
He slowly grinned and watched her uncertain eyes light up in their usual mirth.  
Cronus dropped the prize, which confused Roxy momentarily, eyes wide. Her pretty pink eyes sparkled in the lantern light, and she had a pink blush that showed right at her cheekbones. He grabbed her, putting an arm behind the small of her back and one behind her head, and dipped her gently, kissing her.  
She gasped and quickly reciprocated, dropping the cat in favor of wrapping arms around his neck.  
The kiss was heated and a little sloppy and passionate, (and Roxy vaguely wondered where that cigarette went), but underneath the twinkle of the festival lights, was absolutely perfect.  
END


End file.
